Borderline
by Roxal
Summary: Why Heavy follows Medic's every whim. Warnings: Sex. DomSub. Status: One-shot. MedicHeavy


so it seems to be a convention in a lot of fics that heavy is kind of medic's lapdog and does whatever he wants without asking, so, i thought i'd write something on how they got to be that way. i hope you enjoy! reviews are nice? thank you!

* * *

><p>"Herr Heavy, the battle is over. You may stop following me now."<p>

The Medic's Medigun had been turned off and stowed in his lockers before his shower, along with his gloves and coat, leaving him dressed afterward in his more casual vest and tie. The Heavy, as well, had shed his bandolier and vest, leaving him in his red uniform T-shirt. All members of the team had gone their separate ways, to eat or entertain themselves. The Medic had begun to head to the infirmary to begin a write-up on his findings throughout the battle, but thunderous foot-falls dogged him; the kind that could only belong to one member of their team.

There is a grunt in response to Medic's words, as both men have stopped in the hallway, waiting for the larger man's response. "Wanted to talk to you, Doctor," comes the reply, "we go to your office, maybe?"

"Fine," the Medic bristles, "Follow me." His posture is haughtily straight, as he had not wanted to be disturbed. He hopes it is something innocuous, and that the other does not have an embarrassing medical question. Prying responses out of people regarding those things can be extremely frustrating, even when dealing with those who kill others for a living, and he barely knows this man, having been a member of RED for only a week.

He will endure this, however, if only for the sake of teamwork. The others have been putting up an effort, despite being thrust into such a bizarre situation, however voluntarily. The Medic will not go out of his way to make friends, but nor will he go out of his way to be rude. This may not seem to convincing, however, as they do not speak at all on the trip from the lockers to the infirmary.

Once inside, the Heavy makes sure the door shuts behind them, which the Medic quirks an eyebrow at but does not mention. "What is it you wanted, Herr?" he asks nonchalantly, folding his arms behind his back. The Heavy stands at a comfortable distance from the smaller man, arms at his sides.

"First, I must tell you something, Doctor. But, is secret. If you tell others, I promise you pain without end." They both know the threat is far from hollow, and with the Respawn system, it is one that could very well be carried out.

Medic does not let it affect him, however, supposing there would be ways around it; that RED would remove a rogue team member should such an event occur. Regardless, he has no interest in sharing whatever trivial "secret" the man may possess. "And I promise I shall not tell. Well?"

The Heavy shows only the barest discomfort, shifting his weight uneasily, knowing the responses an admission like this can garner. Knowing he could be thrown out if discovered, or other fates he would prefer not to imagine. "I am liking men," he says finally, eyes narrowed as they lock onto the other man's.

Again, the Medic is unaffected, being a homosexual himself, though the Heavy does not know this. "And? Are you asking me for medical advice on the matter? Or are you soliciting me?"

"Ah, the second. A little. This is hard for me to put. Another thing you cannot tell others. But first, if I solicit, will you agree?"

The Medic folds his arms over his chest instead, quirking an eyebrow at him again, in annoyance this time. "Well, a little romance would have been nice. A courtship of some sort, before just coming out with it." He sighs. "Though I can understand, given our situation. I suppose, ja, given some time, I may be open to it. I am not the kind of man to just drop mein pants the moment I am asked, Herr."

"Da, yes, I had been thinking so. That and other things attracted me to you, Doctor. You are smart man. You seem like type to like being in control. Type to be good at… giving orders." The Heavy's gaze has changed somehow, apprehension fading slowly into lust as he imagines the things the older man could order him to do; how quickly and eagerly he'd comply.

The Medic's hand moves almost unconsciously to fidget with his tie. "Oh, ja? That is the other thing I am not supposed to tell the others, isn't it? That you like to be ordered around?"

"Da. If they know, might think I am weak. But I not follow orders for anyone. Only for one," he takes a step closer to the older man, "only for you."

A wide, lecherous smile spreads over the Medic's face. As it does, a matching one spreads over the Heavy's. "Any orders?"

"Da, any. Want you to be… my leader," he says, looking a little unsure of the word, having never had this sort of relationship with someone who does not speak Russian. The Medic seems to understand his meaning, closing the gap between them further, so it will have to do.

"You have done this before?" he asks, though it does not seem like a question.

"Yes, had several over years."

"And what would these "leaders" do with you, Herr?"

"Use me, for many things. Am very strong. Can work, can intimidate. But mostly, they fuck me."

A sharp intake of breath as the Medic's eyes close for a split second. Oh, but the thought arouses him. To have a man as powerful as the Heavy at his beck and call, and to fuck him whenever he wants. The juggernaut could be very useful to him; very useful indeed.

A stone-faced expression settles over Medic's features. If he is to be the other's master, he presumes he should look the part; perhaps have some fun with it to start out with. See what the other man likes.

"Before I agree to this, I must see if you are worth the trouble," he says evenly, adjusting his glasses over the bridge of his nose. "Kiss me."

Heavy does not need to be told twice, closing the gap between them immediately, caressing the other man's lips with his own. His giant hands encompass the Medic's body, sliding down to the small of his back to pull them flush together. Medic moans and Heavy grunts, snaking his tongue past parted lips to tangle together, exploring the new territory. He retracts it briefly to nip at the man's lower lip, taking it into his mouth, kissing him thoroughly. Medic grips almost helplessly at Heavy's arms, feeling like putty in the other's hands. He has kissed before, of course, many times, but the sheer force of the other is incomparable to all other lovers he has ever had. For the love of God, he's already hard.

He moans again and separates them, a hand pushing back against the bigger man's chest. He marvels at how readily the Heavy steps back, watching him, waiting for the next order. "Quite passionate," he says, trying to hide the fact that he catching his breath as he smoothes back his hair, "but unskilled."

"Doctor can teach me," Heavy supplies readily, seemingly not offended.

"Indeed," the older man replies, readjusting his glasses, "but there are other things I would like to examine first. I have not agreed yet. Strip."

Heavy sheds his clothes immediately, folding them and putting them on a counter beside the door. He is already half-hard, and the Medic takes a moment to scan his body. Well-muscled, covered by a layer of fat that does not detract from how strong he looks. There is thick hair on his chest and a line of it that leads down his stomach to his crotch, and his cock stands out, long and girthy, from the thicket of pubic hair.

Oh yes, Medic could definitely enjoy this.

"Touch yourself," Medic says, voice lower than before.

"Da," comes the unhesitant reply as the Heavy wraps one hand around his shaft, coaxing it to full hardness. His rhythm is slow, eliciting small grunts and moans when his fingers ghost over certain areas. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back as he swirls a bead of precum over the head with his thumb.

"What are you thinking of?" Medic asks, aching to touch himself, but he can wait another few moments.

"You, Doctor," Heavy replies, hand speeding up a little, "you kissing me, touching me, stroking me," he lets out a long exhale, "getting ready to fuck me."

"Oh, scheisse," the Medic moans, and cannot stand it any longer. "Come here. Bitte, put your mouth on mein Penis."

Heavy stops what he is doing immediately and drops to his knees before the doctor, undoing his pants as quickly as he can. Medic gasps as his erection is freed, and nearly yelps when the Heavy takes him fully into his mouth. "Fuck, ach Gott," he moans, one hand braced on the examination table behind him as the other grips the Heavy's head. It is so good; so hot and wet and he sucks so damn well, lips covering his teeth and forming a perfect seal. The Heavy keeps touching himself, keeping rhythm with his mouth as his free hand reaches up to fondle the Medic's balls. "Ja, Gott, Heavy I am going to-"

The Heavy immediately removes his mouth and replaces it with his hand, stroking Medic to completion. He closes his eyes, moaning as semen spurts onto his face, over his cheeks and into his mouth. In a moment, his own stomach clenches, and he spills over his hand and thigh. Medic watches as he brings that hand to his mouth and licks the cum from it. Heavy's other hand is still stroking Medic slowly.

Medic leans down after catching his breath, tracing a finger over a white line on Heavy's cheek and bringing it to his mouth. Heavy sucks it clean. "Did a previous lover teach you that?" Medic asks, swallowing at the sight of the other man covered in his seed.

"Nyet, always just liked it," he replies, letting Medic feed him more of it, "like feeling of being covered in other man's release. Make me feel safe, or owned, or dirty. Depend on who it is."

"And how do you feel now?"

The Heavy smiles seductively up at him. "Owned."

That response, coupled with Heavy's continued touch and the fact that he has not had sex in quite a while are enough to make him erect again. He can feel the post-orgasm haze trying to claim him, but he is too turned on to forget this right now. "Heavy, the cabinet behind you, second shelf, to the right. A tube of surgical lubricant. I want to fuck you."

The bigger man does not need to be told twice, and he finds the tube quickly, handing it to the doctor who kisses him hungrily in thanks. The Medic's hands grip the other's ass, squeezing it before he tells Heavy to bend over the table behind them. After lubricating the fingers of his right hand, he spreads the Heavy's cheeks with the other, pressing a finger to the puckered hole, feeling it relax under his touch.

"Tell me that you want this," Medic says, the power rushing to his head and his cock, watching those massive trapezius muscles and latissimi dorsi moving under the expanse of skin in front of him, reacting to him; that whole, giant, beautiful body wanting only him.

"Want it, Doctor, please," the Heavy replies, one hand on his dick and the other gripping the edge of the table, bracing for what is to come, "please fuck me. Want to feel you inside. Want-Agh!"

Before he can finish, Medic has slipped a finger inside him, soon joined by another. He scissors them, stretching the ring of muscle in preparation. When he is satisfied, he removes them. The Heavy starts to beg while Medic lubricates his dick, and it feels like he can't get it in fast enough, but when he does, it is perfect. Hot and tight and good. He swears, thrusting into the larger man slowly at first, then faster and harder. The only feeling in the world is that tight heat; the only sounds their moans and grunts and skin hitting skin. It is so good he feels like he is going to lose his mind, and then Heavy tightens around him.

He tells the Heavy he is going to come, unsure of what the man prefers, though as the master he really shouldn't care, but Heavy grabs one of Medic's wrists, pleading "please, come inside, come inside me," so he does, long and hard, nearly screaming it feels so good. He doubles over when he is finished, pressing his forehead to the other man's back. They both take a few moments to catch their breath.

The Medic finally pulls out, pressing a kiss to that broad back before sitting in a chair close to the exam table. "Mein Gott," he says lowly, running a hand through his hair. The Heavy stands, leaning against the table to face the other man.

"Have you decided?" he asks, eyes half-lidded as drowsiness begins to overtake him. The Medic chuckles.

"Considering you are the best lover I think I have ever had, ja, I have decided to go through with this arrangement," he smiles, tired but genuine, "now, bitte, come to bed."

"Da, Doctor," he replies, cleans himself up, picks up his clothes, and follows his doctor to bed.


End file.
